Empfindungen
by YukimuraRuki
Summary: Eine Sammlung von 5 kürzeren Oneshots, die sich mit Thranduil beschäftigen. Jeder Oneshot erzählt eine Geschichte darüber, wie Thranduil gewisse Geschehnisse miterlebt und teilweise darüber reflektiert. Tauriel ist in diese Geschichte mit inbegriffen, da ich sie als Film-Canon Charakter mag. [Kiliel wird angedeutet].
1. Kapitel 1: Zorn

**Zorn**

„Ruft Legolas zurück."  
Die kalte, gleichgültige Stimme Thranduils gab den Befehl an die Wachen, die sich im Thronsaal befanden. Sie waren auf sein Verlangen hin erschienen und seit einigen Stunden bereit für seine Anordnungen gewesen, von denen er selbst noch nicht genau zu wissen schien, ob er sie äußern sollte oder ob er sie besser unter Verschluss hielt.  
Der König saß anmutig, erleuchtet vom Sternenlicht, auf dem höchsten Stuhl des königlichen Palastes und sah in die Ferne. Das verglaste Dach gewährte dem Monarchen die Sicht auf den pechschwarzen Nachthimmel, an dessen Horizont ein karmesinroter Schein zu erkennen war, der unstet flackerte.  
„Sehr wohl, mein König", reagierte sofort einer der Berater und verbeugte sich hektisch. Vor kurzem hatte noch Totenstille geherrscht und der arme Elb wusste zunächst gar nicht wohin mit sich. In letzter Zeit war der König unberechenbar und für einen Elben konnte man Thranduil sogar als launisch einstufen.  
„König Thranduil, es dünkt mich der Pri-…", begann der Elb zu sagen, doch der Silberblonde fuhr ihm über den Mund: „Ich kann davon ausgehen, dass er Tauriel folgte, die dem Zwergenpack nachgelaufen ist."  
„Jawohl, mein König. Ich denke, die beiden sind unversehrt."  
„Natürlich sind sie das. Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Geh nun los und hole Legolas zurück. Bald beginnt ein Krieg!", donnerte die Stimme des Königs nahezu durch den weiten Raum.  
Sofort setzte ein unruhiges Getöse ein. Die umherstehenden Wachen machten sich bereit und begannen Maßnahmen zu treffen und sich auf den Ernstfall vorzubereite und machten sich auf in die außenliegenden Kasernen.  
Thranduils Gedanken hingegen waren dunkel, verschleiert von seinem Abscheu auf Zwerge, die aus seinen Verließen entkommen waren und Hass auf die feuerspeiende Echse, die sich über Tal und Seestadt hermachte. Unweigerlich knirschte er mit den Zähnen, obwohl er sich gar nicht dazu herablassen musste. Immerhin war er ein mächtiger König. Und dennoch…  
„Ich werde dem Prinzen und Tauriel die Nachricht unverzüglich überbringen", kündigte der Ratgeber an, der an der Seite des Königs verlieben war. Bevor er jedoch den Saal verlassen konnte, hörte er die emotionslose Stimme des Königs: „Tauriel brauchst du nicht Bescheid zu geben. Sie ist ab sofort aus verbannt dem Waldlandreich."  
„Mit Verlaub, mein König, darf ich Euch nach dem Grund fragen?", die Überraschung stand dem anderen Elben ins Gesicht geschrieben, „Ist es, weil sie mit den Zwergen sympathisiert? Oder weil sie Euren Befehlen ungehorsam war?" Der Elb mit dem rotbraunen Haar wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte, denn jede Sekunde des Zögerns konnte des Königs Rage entfachen.  
Wider alle Erwartungen, schloss Thrandil für einen Moment seine Lippen, so als suchte er nach Worten. Sein Blick schweifte zu den blassen Sternen hinauf und nur langsam ließ der weißblonde sich zu einer Antwort hinreißen. „Die Verbannung ist meine Gnade ihr gegenüber. Tauriel ist… noch sehr jung und versteht diese Welt noch nicht. Sie weiß noch nicht, wovor ich unser Reich wirklich schütze."  
Durch den Kopf des Elbenkönigs raste eine Sequenz von alten Erinnerungen. Die vergangenen Erlebnisse von vielen, tausend Jahren. Die klaren Bilder von Feuersbrunsten und Tod, die sich miteinander in der Luft vermischten. Samt dem Schmerz, der eigenen Brust. „Egal wie oft ich es ihnen erklärte… Tauriel, wie auch Legolas haben noch nie etwas im Leben verloren, das ihnen wirklich wichtig war. Bisher habe ich sie in einen Käfig gesperrt, aus dem sie gewaltsam zu fliehen versuchen. Tauriel soll sich die Welt da draußen ruhig ansehen. Ganz gleich wie viele Narben sie davontragen wird, sie soll es erfahren… Zuversicht, Freundschaft oder auch Liebe… Da draußen wird sie nicht umhin kommen verletzt zu werden."  
Erstaunt über die eingehende Antwort des Königs, betrachtete der Berater das edle Gesicht vor sich. Hinter seinen verschlossen Augen, konnte Thranduil noch immer die erhellte Szene erkennen, wobei er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment wieder in die Situation zurück versetzt zu sein in die tosenden Flammen des Drachen zu starren und machtlos der brennenden Maid gegenüber zu stehen.  
Jeder in diesem Königreich hatte sie gekannt.  
Sie war mutig gewesen.  
Eine wunderschöne Sindarelbin, welche vom Feuer verschlungen ward. Die einzige Person, die neben Legolas seine Liebe empfangen hatte. Die schlanke Hand des Elbenkönigs glitt zu seinen geschlossenen Lidern und rieb sie sich, so als habe er seit Wochen nicht geschlafen. Der dunkelhaarige Elb, der als Berater diente, wandte seinen Blick auf den Boden. In der Lage zu erahnen was in seinem König vorging. Auch er hatte um seine junge Königin getrauert.  
„Vergebt mir, König Thranduil…"  
„Ich werde mein Volk verteidigen", entgegnete der Elbenkönig nun. Sein Berater legte sich die Hand auf die Brust, machte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor seinem Herrn: „Ich werde den Prinzen sofort zurückrufen."  
„Sollte Legolas sich weigern…", begann Thranduil, worauf er einige Sekunden innehielt und noch einmal tief durchatmete, „Dann lasst ihn gewähren und tun, was er für richtig hält."  
„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, mein König?"  
„Es gibt keine Ketten, die ich Legolas anhängen möchte. Sendet Späher aus um die Lage in Esgaroth zu erkunden und erstattet mir sofort Bericht. Sollte es von Nöten sein, komme ich euch zur Unterstützung."  
„Sehr wohl", Thranduils Berater wandte sich um, damit er den anderen Kriegern berichterstatten. Bevor er jedoch den Thronsaal verließ, kam ihm noch eine andere Angelegenheit in den Sinn. „Mein Herr, was… ist mit der Kette? Ist sie noch immer in _dem_ Berg? Was… gedenkt Ihr wegen dieser Obliegenheit zu unternehmen?"  
Der König verengte seine kalten Augen zu schlitzen, worauf er mit ebenso kalter Stimme einen neuen Befehl aussprach: „Holt sie zurück."  
Der Gedanke an die teuren Juwelen aus reinstem Sternenlicht bestanden, versetzten Thranduil einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. Da gab es diese eine Kostbarkeit, welche nur für _die Eine_ bestimmt war. Für diese Eine, deren sterbliche Hülle es nicht mehr gab. Nur noch die Erinnerung im Herzen des Königs. Das Andenken an seine Königin.  
In grauer Vorzeit hatte sie ihm zerrüttete Blicke zugeworfen, als er um sie freite. Sie war zwar ein Sindar wie er, doch war der Stand ihrer unbedeutenden Familie noch lange nicht so vornehm wie die seine gewesen. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie den Vorzug seiner Gefühle stets abgelehnt. Immerhin war ihre Familie ‚zu unbedeutend', wie sie es selbst unzählige Male behauptet hatte. So nahm Thranduil die wertvollsten Juwelen, die er besaß und war im Begriff sie dem Fräulein übergeben. Nur ihr sollten die Schmuckstücke aus silbernem Sternenlicht gehören. So hatte sich der König des Düsterwalds dazu entschlossen, die Zwerge darum zu bitten diese Edelsteine zu einer prunkvollen Halskette zu verarbeiten. Thranduil wollte dieser Einen alles zukommen lassen, nur damit sie sich dazu bereit erklärte mit ihm gemeinsam in dieser Welt zu leben. Dieses Schmuckstück sollte das Symbol für seine unendliche, tiefe Liebe zu ihr sein, wie auch ein Beweis dafür, dass sie ihm wichtiger war als alle Reichtümer die Licht in sich gespeichert hatten.  
Heute, band er eine andere Elbenmaid, aus niederem Stande an sich. Auch wenn diese Verbindung vollkommen anders war, als jene mit der Elbenfrau aus dem einfachen Rang der Sindarelben, diese kleinen Gesten waren der Beweis dafür, dass seine Liebe noch immer noch ihr gehörte.  
Nachdem des Königs Berater den Thronsaal verlassen hatte, um die Befehle Thranduils weiterzugeben und ausführen zu lassen, sah er wieder in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Unmerklich stieß er einen lautlosen Seufzer aus. Wenn es in seiner Macht läge, hätte er auch das junge Silvanelbenfräulein vor jeglichen Wunden bewahrt, fürsorglich aufgezogen und sie dann in die Hände eines ehrbaren Elben gegeben. Doch er konnte sie nicht auf diese Weise schützen. Sie musste Verlust kennenlernen. Ohne Zweifel.  
„Ihr müsst am Leben bleiben. Legolas… Trauiel…"  
 _Solange ihr überlebt…  
…ist alles gut._  
Nein.  
Er konnte es dieses Mal nicht dem Zufall überlassen. Thranduil war sich darüber bewusst, dass er handeln musste. Dieses Mal, da war er sich sicher, war es Zeit seine Kräfte aufzubringen um die vor den Feuersbrunsten zu retten, die ihm wichtig waren.  
Mit einer raschen Bewegung erhob sich der silberblonde König und schritt hinaus durch die Korridore in die Kasernen hinaus.  
„Bereitet euch zum Krieg vor! Wir ziehen nach Esgaroth zu dem Narren, der versucht einen Drachen zu erlegen!", hallte die Stimme des stolzen Elbenkönig durch das Lager.  
 _Dieses Mal ist es mein Kampf.  
Es ist unser Kampf.  
Ich werde meinem geliebten Sohn und meine mutige Ziehtochter verfolgen um sie zu verteidigen.  
Und nicht zu letzt…  
diese Halskette zurückholen. _

_Fortsetzung folgt_

 _A/N:  
Hallo alle zusammen __  
Es ist sicherlich Jahre her, dass ich etwas zu Mittelerde geschrieben habe und ich schätze, das man das auch bemerkt. Um wieder in das richtige Feeling zu kommen, damit ich die eigentliche Idee, die ich habe in die Tat umsetzen kann, möchte ich diese kleine Sammlung an Ficlets schreiben. Alle Ficlets handeln von Thranduil aus irgendeiner anderen Sicht. Mal mit Legolas, mal mit Tauriel oder ganz anderen. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Tauriel von Anfang an gemocht. Ich mag es, wenn man originale Charaktere als Unterstützung einbaut und ich fand einen weiblichen Charakter zwischen all den Männern einfach erfrischend. Wie auch immer, diese Sammlung aus 5 kleinen Oneshots, die irgendwie auch zusammengehören, werden hauptsächlich um Thranduil handeln und vielleicht treffe ich ja den ein oder anderen Geschmack_ _Lasst mich wissen ob es euch gefällt oder nicht. Ich würde mich über jegliches Feedback freuen.  
_


	2. Kapitel 2: Verständnis

**Verständnis**

Er sah stillschweigend auf die leise schluchzende Elbin herab.  
Das Gespür des Königs vermittelte ihm den Schmerz ihres Herzens, als sei es sein eigener.  
Er hatte von Anfang an gespürt, dass diese Affäre wohl genau dieses Ende nähme.  
Es gab kein größeres Leid, als der Verlust eines Geliebten.  
Die Pein als wurde man seiner eigenen Seele entrissen, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, war man nur in der Lage nachzuvollziehen, wenn man es selbst erfahren hatte.  
In solchen Zeiten gab es keine Ideale. Es gab keine guten Gründe oder Erklärungen für einen solchen Schicksalsschlag. Dahinter steckte nicht einmal eine dunkle Absicht.  
Es gab keine Gründe.  
Nichts.

Begleitete man jemanden, der seine Jahre aufgebraucht hatte, war schwer genug,  
doch der geliebten Seele eines geschätzten Geschöpfes auf diese unselige Weise beraubt zu werden, war noch viel grausamer.  
„Kili… Kili!"  
Die junge, rothaarige Elbin wiederholte immer nur den einen Namen. Egal wie viele hundert Mal sie nach ihm rief, seine Seele würde nicht zurückkehren. Selbst wenn sie ihn für tausend Jahre in ihren Armen wog um seinen Körper zu wärmen.  
Seine dunklen Augen würden sich nie wieder öffnen um ihr entgegen zu leuchten.  
„Tauriel."  
Thranduil trat der Frau gegenüber. Nicht wissend ob er den Eindruck machte, sich wenigstens ein wenig in sie hineinversetzen zu können, steckte er sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide.  
„Mein Herr Thranduil…", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor, als sie ihr bleiches Antlitz, müde vom vielen Wehklagen dem König zuwandte. Sie hatte keinerlei Regung des kalten Königs erwartet. Schon deshalb erschien ihm Tauriel überrascht, einen leichten Schimmer von Mitgefühl in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.  
„Wenn das die Liebe ist, dann will ich sie nicht", wisperte sie, „Warum tut es nur so weh?"  
Thranduil schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
Ja.  
Es tat weh.  
Sie erfuhr es nun. Die wahre Grausamkeit der Welt.  
Zitternd, weinend und bemitleidenswert wiegte sie den toten Zwerg in ihren Armen. Auf Thranduil wirkte Tauriel wie ein verletztes Kitz, kurz vor dem eigenen Ende.  
„Weil es wahrhaftig war", erklärte die Stimme des Königs, wobei sie eine leichte Regung zeigte. Tauriel war zu aufgewühlt um es als Verständnis verstehen zu können. Thranduil ging auf sie zu, wobei die Elbin innerlich dem Ende bereits entgegensah: „Befreit mich davon. Bitte!"  
Es war ein Flehen. Ein verzweifeltes Flehen, das Thranduil nicht zu erhören gedachte. Anstatt sein Schwert zu ziehen kniete der König sich neben den Zwerg, welcher noch immer von Tauriel gehalten wurde.  
„Lass uns diesen Zwerg zurück zu seiner Sippe bringen." Der silberblonde Elb entfernte sanft die Hand der jungen Frau, die sich noch immer an Kili klammerte und sich sträubte ihn loszulassen. Dennoch löste Thranduil sie von ihm und hob die sterblichen Überreste des jüngsten Zwerges auf. Tauriel brauchte noch eine Weile, bevor sie sich ein Herz fasste und sich ebenfalls erhob. Das sonst erstarrte Gesicht des Königs war sanfter geworden, dennoch hielten sich seine Worte des Trostes in Grenzen.  
„Tauriel, du musst durchhalten."  
Was hätte er ihr sagen sollen?  
Es brauchte Zeit?  
Sie käme irgendwann darüber hinweg.  
Alles, was bei Mensch, Zwerg oder den meisten anderen Bewohnern Mittelerdes Sitte war, erschien zu einfach und leichtfertig dahingesagt. Niemand konnte ihr Leiden verstehen. Selbst Thranduil nicht.  
Tatsache war, dass Tauriel nun alles durchleben musste. Eine Notwendigkeit, die sie früher oder später erleben musste.  
„Tauriel. Komm."

Es wurden keinerlei Worte gewechselt. Die Stille wog schwer auf ihren Gemütern und Thranduil meinte hören zu können, dass die Schritte der jungen Silvanelbin schwerer klangen als gewöhnlich. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr Körper vor Schock und Trauer wie Espenlaub bebte. Auch wenn Thranduil es nicht sehen konnte, da Tauriel hinter ihm ging, er wusste, dass ihre müden Augen ständig auf Kili gerichtet waren.  
Die Zwerge in Erebor waren bereits um deie leblosen Körper von Thorin Eichenschild und Fili versammelt, als der anmutige Elbenkönig, gefolgt von der Silvanelbin ebenfalls hinzustieß. Ein entrüstetes Raunen ging durch die Zwergenmenge und auch Gandalf der Graue, sowie der Hobbit warfen dem Silberblonden schockierte Blicke zu. Einerseits galten die entsetzten Stimmen dem dunkelhaarigen Zwerg, der wie sein König und Bruder viel zu jung war um von dieser Welt zu gehen. Andererseits lag es an dem Anblick Thranduils. Selten, wenn es überhaupt jemals vorgekommen war, hatte man gesehen dass ein königlicher Elb einen Zwerg trug. Dabei machte er sich nichts aus dem Dreck, der seine Haut und vornehme Kleidung besudelte und achtete auch nicht auf das Blut, welches auch ihn teilweise benetzte. Auf beiden Händen gebettet, lag der jüngste Zwerg wie ein kleiner Junge nur in des Königs Armen. In jeder anderen Situation wäre ein heftiger Streit zu etwas Schlimmeren ausgeartet, sähe man diesen Mann einen toten Zwerg tragen, welcher mit der zwergischen Königslinie verbunden war. Gandalf hielt Gloin zurück, welcher im Begriff war, sich aufzubauen und schüttelte den Kopf. Deutlich war im Gesicht des Silberblonden zu erkennen, dass es sich nicht um eine Situation handelte, die er genoss. Thranduils kalte Augen waren voller trauriges Mitgefühl für den Schlag, den die Zwerge ertragen mussten. Oder war es nur Tauriels Trauer, die sein Herz erweichte.  
Balin reagierte als erster und ging auf den König zu. Wie es sich gehörte verbeugte er sich kurz um ihm Respekt zu erweisen und streckte seine Arme aus um Kili an sich zu nehmen. Doch bevor die Übergabe stattfand, besann Balin sich darauf seinen Dank auszusprechen: „König Thranduil, habt Dank für diese Geste."  
„Schon gut."  
Sie waren sich alle einig, dass Kili niemals durch Thranduils Schwert gestorben sein konnte. Nicht bei diesen trüben Augen, die beinahe gefühllos erschienen, in die Runde sahen. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bevor die Zwerge, die leicht bedrückte Stimme des Elben vernahmen. Thranduil bemühte sich stets darum keine Emotionen durchdringen zu lassen. Umso schockierter waren die Zwerge, als sie seine Worte vernahmen, während Balin sich um den Toten kümmerte und ihn genau untersuchte.  
„Ich bringe den Liebsten meiner Ziehtochter in sein rechtmäßiges Heim zurück."  
Die rothaarige Elbin war noch immer ein paar Schritte hinter dem König geblieben. Betrachtete man sie in diesen Momenten, war Tauriel u nichts anderem in der Lage, als vor Kummer leise, aber doch hörbar zu weinen. Noch nie hatte ein Elb Tränen für das Leben eines Zwerges vergossen.

Kili ward königlich zum Abschied aufgebahrt. Seine Haut und Kleidung gesäubert und mit reinen Waffen geschmückt in die großen Hallen von Erebor gebracht. Obwohl Thranduil es nicht selbst betraf, er begleitete Tauriel bis hinunter in den Berg. Etwas anderes zu tun stand nicht in seiner Macht.  
Balin, dessen stattliches Alter durch einen langen, weißen Bart gekennzeichnet war, empfing die beiden Elben da man ihn für den diplomatischsten hielt. Jedenfalls wenn man Gandalf Glauben schenkte. Die Halle, in welcher Abschied genommen wurde, war dunkel und nur von gedämpftem Kerzenlicht erleuchtet. Es waren viele Zwerge anwesend, die sich verabschieden wollten. Sogar der Hobbit schien nicht zu wissen, wie er seine Tränen verbergen sollte, als er vor dem toten Thorin stand.  
„Meine Herrin", brachte Balin im Flüsterton hervor und streckte seine Hand aus. Tauriel schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als sie sah um was es sich handelte. In der kleinen Hand des alten Zerges, lag ein Kleinod.  
Ein Stein.  
Der Runenstein, den Tauriel ihm in die Hand gegeben hatte.  
Langsam begann auch Thranduil zu verstehen, was es damit auf sich hatte.  
„Herrin, es wäre uns eine Ehre wenn Ihr ihn annähmt. Kili… hätte es sich sicher so gewollt."  
Tauriel aber sah auf den Stein hinunter und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ihre schlanke Hand schloss die des Zwerges, worauf ihre tränenunterdrückte Stimme ihm entgegnete: „Bitte, wenn es irgendwie möglich ist, dann sendet den Stein bitte wieder zurück zu Kilis Mutter. Es ist ein Versprechen an sie gewesen und ich möchte nicht, dass es mir auf diese Weise zukommt."  
Balin nickte bedächtig und verbeugte sich tief vor der Elbin, die nicht mehr als die Anführerin der Krieger war, welche den Düsterwald verteidigen sollten.  
„Herrin…", begann Balin erneut. „Mein Name ist Tauriel."  
Er nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln: „Tauriel, was gedenkt Ihr zu tun? Werdet Ihr Eure Reise antreten?"  
Tauriel schüttelte ihren Kopf und auf eine Weise erleichterte es den Elbenkönig ihre Entscheidung zu hören.  
„Ich werde nach Seestadt gehen und den Menschen dort beim Wiederaufbau der Stadt helfen. Von dort aus werde ich meinem König treu bleiben und sowohl meinem Volk als auch das Volk der Menschen verteidigen. Damit kein Mensch, kein Zwerg oder Elb leiden muss. Ich brauche keine Andenken an Kili um mich an ihn zu erinnern. Er wird stets in meinem Herzen ein zu Hause haben und auf diese Weise werde ich für immer an seiner Seite verweilen und kämpfen."  
Auch wenn die junge Elbenfrau den Anflug eines Lächelns zeigte, so waren ihre Augen noch immer von Tränen getränkt. Auch Balin schaffte es, ihr ein trauriges, aber gleichermaßen ermutigendes Lächeln zu schenken. „Ich schätze, dass Zwerge und Elben miteinander auskommen können. Nicht wahr?"  
Tauriel war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und nickte stumm.

Thranduil ließ die Elbin gewähren und so verfahren, wie es ihr beliebte. 

Sie war dazu verdammt mit ihrer ewigen Liebe zu diesem Zwerg bis in alle Ewigkeit zu leben.

Entweder bis Mittelerde eines Tages verging, oder ob sie selbst die letzte aller Reisen antrat.

 _Ende_


	3. Kapitel: Gleichgültigkeit

**Gleichgültigkeit**

 _Nein!  
Geh nicht!_

Diese Stimme erreichte sie nie.

Das Fräulein wandte sich zu ihm um.  
 _„Mein Herr!"  
_ Die rot eingefärbten Lippen riefen die Worte.  
 _„Mein König Thranduil!_ "

 _Geh nicht!_

„ _Bitte, kümmere dich um unser Volk!"_

 _Geh nicht!_

„ _Bitte, kümmere dich um Legolas."_

 _Geh nicht!_

Die Maid hinterließ ihm ein einziges Lächeln, bevor ihr Antlitz für immer erstarrte.

Die beiden Hände nach oben hin ausgestreckt schrie Thranduil ihren Namen.  
Er war beinahe aus seinem Lager gesprungen und dem Gemach gelaufen. Schließlich bemerkte er, dass er sich im Schlaf beinahe die Brust blutig gekratzt hatte.  
Wieder…  
…hatte ihn dieser Traum heimgesucht.  
Die hatte ihn bis zuletzt nie mit einem Kosenamen angesprochen. Sie nannte ihn stets ‚Mein Herr'. ‚Mein König' pflegte sie ihn ebenfalls zu nennen.  
Bis die Flammen des Drachen sie verbrannt hatten.  
Seine Gemahlin.  
Der König schloss die Augen und beruhigte seinen Geist. In seiner Nähe befand sich niemand. Thranduil würde wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit von ihr weiterträumen. Das war seine Strafe.  
Er hatte das Fräulein geliebt.  
Auch deshalb beschützte er das Volk des Waldlandreichs, welches sie so sehr geliebt hatte und wollte ihren einzigen Sohn behütet wissen. 

Er stützte sein Kinn lustlos auf seine Hand, während er auf seinem Thorn saß und den Alten vor sich ansah, der gänzlich in grau gekleidet war.  
„Es ist lange her, Mithrandir", bemerkte der silberblonde Elbenkönig. Seine Worte klangen monoton und gelangweilt, während seine gefühllosen Augen auf den Zauberer gerichtet waren. „Ich habe gehofft, ein ruhiges Wort mit Euch zu bekommen." Der Alte, der unter anderem auf den Namen Mithrandir hörte, verneigte sich tief und erwiderte: „Auch ich bin mit einem wichtigen Anliegen zu Euch gekommen, König Thranduil."  
Der graue Zauberer, oder Gandalf, wie ihn viele Leute nannten wirkte auf jeden der ihn erblickte, wie ein einfacher alter Mann mit einer Stütze. In seinen frischen Augen allerdings leuchtete die Weisheit vieler Zeitalter. Nun aber sah Mithrandir den König mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln an.  
Thranduil gab dem Zauberer ein Signal ihm zu folgen und kam erst wieder vor seinem Gemach zum Stehen.  
„Unser geheimes Gespräch, soll also in Euren Gemächern stattfinden?", hakte Mithrandir nach, der dem König in dessen privaten Räumlichkeiten folgte. Auf dem weißen Marmortisch, welcher mit einer Glasplatte bestückt war, stand eine Karaffe mit Wein und zwei Gläser bereitgestellt.  
„Im Sitzungssaal dringen Details unnötig an andere hinaus", bemerkte Thranduil ohne sonderlichen Nachdruck auf irgendein Wort des Satzes. Es war seine Art keine Regungen in seine Worte zu legen um Distanz und Etikette zu wahren. Für so manch einen, der Thranduil zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekam, waren die Kälte in seinen Augen und die Härte seiner Stimme niederschmetternd.  
Nachdem die beiden das Gemach betreten hatten, erhob Thranduil kurz seine Hände und mit einem Mal wurde das Zimmer durch ein sanftes Licht erhellt.  
„Das ist wohl alles was ich mit meiner Zauberkraft erreichen kann."  
Die Magie er Elben. Es war weiße Magie, die sie durch das Universum erhielten, doch von den beiden war es definitiv der Zauberer, der mächtigere Barrieren ziehen konnte. So sorgte Mithrandir dafür, dass nichts von ihrem Gespräch nach außen drang. Es mochte stimmen, dass Thranduil nicht der mächtigste Elb in Mittelerde war. Sein Status war nicht der höchste auch wenn er aus einer noblen Familie stammte. Auch einen Ring der Macht war ihm-… Mithrandir räusperte sich leicht bei dem Gedanken an einen Ring der Macht. Die Herrin des Waldes in Lórien besaß einen solchen Ring, der all seine Schönheit auf ihre Gestalt wie auch auf den Zustand des Waldes übertrug. Eine solche Kraft besaß Thranduil hingegen nicht. Aus diesem Grund war ein solcher Palast, wie es ihn im Dünsterwald gab von Nöten. Ein Zentrum in dem sich die Elben des Waldes, die Silvanelben, sammelten um ihre merkwürdigen Kräfte zu ballen damit sie dem Dunkel in Mittelerde gewachsen waren.  
Thranduil schenkte Mithrandir und sich ein wenig Wein in die Gläser und übergab eines dem Zauberer. Sie stießen gemeinsam an, worauf der Zauberer als Erster seinen Alkoholdurst löschte.

Die Kunde von Mithrandir war von großer Wichtigkeit, nicht nur für die Menschen aus Tal und Esgaroth, sondern auch für die Elben in Bruchtal und die Herrin der Galadhrim. Es war schwierig über das Nebelgebirge zu kommen und sonst gab es keine diplomatischen Wege zwischen den Elbenreichen. Mithrandir war kein Spion, doch hatte er aus allen Ecken her Informationen zu damit gleichermaßen die Chance die ganze Welt zu bereisen und Kreaturen kennenzulernen, die er mit einem Sesshaften Leben niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hätte. Nun also saß er hier bei Thranduil um sich mit ihm auszutauschen. Ausgelassen zu Wein und vermutlich folgten noch viele andere Leckereien, wenn der Abend näher rückte. Schließlich ergriff der Alte in grauen Gewändern das Wort: „Was gibt es Neues im Waldlandreich? Es macht mir den Anschein als habe sich nichts verändert."  
„Nein, nichts. Der Drache schläft und Esgaroth ist arm wie eh und je."  
„Aber Ihr sendet doch Eure Leute für den Handel aus, wie vereinbart, oder nicht?", hakte Mithrandir nach. Der König verformte seine Lippen zu einem hochmütigen Grinsen: „Gewiss doch. Mein Volk kauft die nötigsten Dinge in Esgaroth. Dennoch besitze ich nicht genug Schätze um mich auch noch um ein sterbliches Menschenvolk zu kümmern."  
„Nun dann, mein König, wäre es nicht eine vortreffliche Idee die Dinge gegen Euer Handwerk einzutauschen und die Wege zu bewachen?"  
Der Silberblonde ließ ein abfälliges Geräusch verlauten: „Warum sollte ich mich dazu bereit erklären, wo die Menschen aus Esgaroth doch Wegzoll verlangen?"  
„Nun ja", entgegnete Mithrandir bedacht darauf dieGeduld des Elbenfürsten nicht zu sehr zu strapazieren, „Ich nehme an das tun die Leute um ihre Wege zu erhalten. Schließlich können die Menschen in Seestadt ohne passable Wege überleben."  
„Versteht mich nicht falsch, Mithrandir. Ich bin keinesfalls ein Gleisner", entgegnete der Elbenkönig so gefühlskalt wie es seine Art war, was ein bitteres Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Alten zeichnete.  
„Auch ich habe bereits gehört, dass das Staatsoberhaupt von Esgaroth der Gier verfallen ist, aber…"  
„Da gibt es keine ‚aber', immerhin haben die Einwohner der Stadt ihr Oberhaupt selbst erwählt. Ich bin wohl kaum in der Position sie mit meinen Belangen zu behelligen. Außerdem… wenn das Oberhaupt so gierig ist und nicht einmal in die Künste der Elben investieren möchte, sehe ich keinen Grund ihnen unseren Schutz aufzuzwingen. Für solche Leistungen fordere auch ich Geld!"  
Thranduil machte auf Mithrandir den Eindruck, als habe er Spaß über die Schwierigkeiten der Menschen dort draußen zu reden und dabei gemütlich seinen Wein zu trinken. Auf einmal jedoch, verdunkelte sich die Miene des Elbenkönigs wieder und sein herablassendes Lächeln erstarb, wobei seine Stimme nur noch ein leises Flüstern wurd: „In der Stadt lebt allerdings immer noch ein Nachfahre Girions."  
Der Zauberer hob eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen und ließ ein verwundertes und gleichermaßen interessiertes Geräusch verlauten.  
„Wir Elben haben bereits versucht ihnen zu sagen, dass sie uns diesen jungen Mann schicken sollen."  
„Aus welchem Grund?"  
„In ihm habe ich das Blut der Linie Girions stark gespürt. In ihm gibt es Qualitäten, welche ihn als einen König der Menschen auszeichnen könnten."  
„Ein König der Menschen, mein Ihr?"  
„Gewiss, noch ist er jung und noch ein Kind, aber…"  
„Aber würdig von König Thranduil erzogen zu werden, meint Ihr?", wollte Mithrandir wissen wobei er ihm einen vielsagenden Blick entsendete. Der König jedoch antwortete ihm in alter Manier: „So eingebildet bin ich nicht. Das einzige was ich tue, ist den Burschen zu beobachten. Er ist interessant und könnte es bleiben." Daraufhin lachte der Zauberer durch seine Nase und stellte sein leeres Weinglas ab. Der edle Elbenkönig fuhr fort: „Ich bin kein Hüte dieser Welt. Was außerhalb meines Reiches vorgeht, ist mir gleichgültig. So lange ich das mein Volk verteidigen kann, ist mir alles andere egal. Was sollten mich die Belange der Sterblichen kümmern?"  
„So soll es wohl sein, König Thranduil. Ihr müsst Euch um Euer Volk kümmern so gut Ihr es vermögt", stimmte Mithrandir zu, denn er sorgte sich um die Belange aller seiner Kameraden. Das waren nicht nur die Elben des Düsterwalds oder in Bruchtal, dondern auch die Menschen und die Zwerge in Erebor. Jetzt, wo Mithrandir an Menschen dachte, sah er den Zeitpunkt angebracht um das Thema zu wechseln: „Nebenbei bemerkt, König Thranduil…" Der Zauberer leerte sein zweites Glas und blickte dem Silberblonden in die eiskalten Augen: „Es gibt da einen Menschen, der Euch zu sehen wünscht."  
Unmerklich zuckte der König zusammen, wobei er den Zauberer unentwegt ansah.  
„Einer der Dúnedain."  
Thranduil zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen: „Ein Dúnadan, sagt Ihr? Das nenne ich eine Abwechslung."  
„In der Tat, es ist das momentane Oberhaupt und möchte den Elbenkönig des Düsterwald um eine Audienz bitten."  
Thranduil schloss seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment und entsann sich auf seine Vergangenheit. Eine längst vergangene Zeit. Dennoch gab es viele alte Erinnerungen an die großen Menschen.  
„Die Blutlinie von Elroth? Wie lautet sein Name?"  
„Man nennt ihn Arathorn."  
Thranduils Antlitz war gezeichnet von einem verqueren Lächeln. Einen Dúnadan hatte er schon lange nicht mehr angetroffen und was auch immer dieser Mann wollte, Thranduil beabsichtigte ihn anzuhören. Wie auch immer, so blieb dem strahlenden Elbenkönig dieser Tag noch lange im Gedächtnis. Dieser Tag, der noch fern der zahlreichen anderen war, als er Tauriel im Wald aufgelesen hatte und noch bevor ein diebischer Hobbit mit dreizehn Zwergen aus seinen Verließen entkam.

 _Ende_

 _A/N:  
Die Idee zu diesem OS kam mir, weil Thranduil in der Filmversion zu nette Worte für Arathorn (und Aragorn) übrig hatte, was mir natürlich sagt, dass er seine hohe Meinung durch irgendetwas gebildet haben muss. Mehr gibt es hierzu eigentlich nicht zu sagen, außer, dass mir ein eitler Thranduil wirklich gut gefällt. _


	4. 4: Zuneigung

**Zuneigung**

„Ich bitte untertänigst um Vergebung. Ich habe voreilig gehandelt und habe meine Befugnisse überschritten…", ein dunkelhaariger Elb entschuldigte sich manierlich bei seinem König. Er und eine Truppe, bestehend aus weiteren Waldelben war ausgezogen um die Ursache für das Beginnen der Verdunkelung des Waldes herauszufinden, dessen strahlendes Grün zu jener Zeit noch saftig und satt im goldenen Sonnenlicht leuchtete. Er war ein Silvanelb, einer vom niederen Elbenschlag, die von Sindarelben als dreist eingestuft wurden. Diese Einfachheit der Waldelben, bereitete den tadellosen Juwelen des Landes – den Hochelben – die größten Schwierigkeiten. Es stimmte, dass die Waldelben weniger weise waren und schneller angriffen als die Hochelben aus dem Westen. Dennoch fand Oropher, welcher von der Perfektion seines Gleichen gelangweilt war, Gefallen an dieser Unkompliziertheit und wurde vor vielen Jahren schon der König des Waldlandreiches.

Im letzten großen Krieg waren die Hochelben zahlreich den Feinden erlegen. Aus diesem Grund bestand das Volk des Düsterwaldes hauptsächlich aus den einfachen Waldelben. In deren Mitte gab es eine, die alle anderen an Schönheit überragte und dessen Persönlichkeit noch temperamentvoller war, als alle anderen Waldelben. In ihr floss das Blut von Hoch- und von Waldelben, da ihre Mutter zur Einfachen gehörte, während ihr Vater von Hochelben abstammte. Sie liebte den Wald von allen am meisten und erhielt auch aus diesem Grund die Gunst des Königs. Diese junge Maid hörte auf dem Namen Húrwen und machte diesem Namen zu jeder Zeit alle Ehre. Der König war ebenfalls von ihr angetan.  
„So ein einfaches Ding wie ich, sollte nicht die Frau des Königs werden", lehnte die agile Frau jeden der Heiratsanträge des Königs ab. Diese waren Zahlreich.  
„Warum gewährst du dann das Band der Liebe zwischen uns?", fragte Thranduil mit eindringlicher Miene, während seine noch recht jungen Augen von Verwirrung erfüllt waren. Das zarte Fräulein, welches mit ihm das Bett teilte, schloss bedächtig die Augen um ihre nächsten Worte mit der größten Umsicht zu wählen.  
„Weil ich Euch von ganzem Herzen liebe. Die größte Glückseligkeit für mich bedeutet, dass ich Euch für einen Moment lang Freude bereiten kann, als eine Liebelei oder wie Ihr es auch immer zu nennen wünscht, mein König Thranduil."  
„Warum glaubst du nicht an meine Liebe?"  
„Ich bin doch so gut wie jede andere Waldelbin. Mag sein, dass meine Eltern noch das Blut der Sindar in sich haben, doch in mir ist dieses Blut nicht mehr stark. Deshalb tauge ich nicht als Eure Königin", erklärte sie schließlich. Bei den Elben war es nun Brauch, dass man mit jemandem zusammen sein konnte, mit ihm das Bett teilte oder gar zusammen lebte ohne sich ewig zu binden. Viele Elben fanden, dass die Ewigkeit für eine Ehe zu lang war. So sahen sie kaum einen Sinn darin sich das Versprechen zu geben, wenn sie auch ohne miteinander sein konnten.  
Noch bevor viele Winter ins Land gingen gebar die junge Elbin dem König einen Sohn und als dieser noch nicht das Laufen erlernt hatte, fasste Húrwen einen Entschluss. Im Norden befand sich eine Region, welche bereits mit Schatten überzogen war und in der sich Horden von Orks zusammenschlossen. Gundabad war die Quelle dieses düsteren Übels, welches das Waldlandreich verdunkelte, da war Húrwen sich absolut sicher. Die junge Frau entschied sich für ihren geliebten Wald, ihren verehrten König und über alles geliebten Sohn noch einmal in den Kampf zu ziehen um die Orks dafür zahlen zu lassen.  
Thranduil verließ sich darauf, dass Húrwen ihrem ungestümen Silvan-blut nicht nachgab, sondern sich gut auf den großen Kampf vorbereitete. Vor allem wegen ihres Sohnes, der noch so klein war. Im Falle dass sie nicht jeden Ernstfall oder Situation bis ins letzte Detail durchdachte, brachte sie sich nur unnötig in Gefahr. In dem Falle stünden sie wie damals im Krieg einer Niederlage gegenüber. Thranduil war sich darüber bewusst, dass eine Niederlage gleichermaßen bedeutete, die Person für immer zu verlieren, die er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben. Seine größte Sorge galt allein ihrer Sicherheit.  
Wäre es ein Nest voller Orks allein gewesen, dann wäre es Thranduil gewiss möglich gewesen Húrwen wieder mit nach Hause zurück zu nehmen.

Wenn dort in der Region von Gundabad nicht auch noch ein Drache aufscheucht worden wäre.

Als die junge Elbin, die Verkörperung der Furcht in Augenschein nahm, erkannte sie zum ersten Mal, wie einfältig sie wirklich gewesen war.

In demselben Moment begann sie Vertrauen in die aufrichtige Liebe des Königs zu fassen.

 _Wie kann der König, jemanden wie mich denn wahrhaftig lieben!?  
Wieso konnte ich es nicht vorher sehen?  
Nicht verstehen?_

„Mein König Thrnaduil! Bitte, Ihr müsst den Kampf weiter anführen! Ich werde der Köder dieses Monsters sein!"  
„Húrwen, rede keinen Unsinn! Wir werden zusammen nach Hause zurückkehren!"  
„Ich werde nicht mit Euch gehen können. Ich… werde den Fehler, den ich begangen habe wieder gut machen. Mein König, könnt Ihr mich trotz meiner Entscheidung noch immer lieben?"  
„Natürlich liebe ich dich! Ich werde dich immer lieben, also komm jetzt wieder mit mir nach Hause!", gebot der Elbenkönig. Das Antlitz der Frau wurde von einem bekümmerten Lächeln geziert, welches dem König einen kalten Stich ins Herz versetzte.  
„Geh nicht!", bat er mit leiser Stimme. Húrwen verband ihre Lippen mit denen ihres Königs, bevor sie sich nach kurzer trennte und das Gesicht eines Kriegers machte.  
„Geh nicht! Húrwen!", die Worte Thranduils blieben ebenso unerhört wie seine zahlreichen Heiratsanträge.

„Mein Herr Vater?" Legolas, der über seine Schulter nach hinten sah, warf Thranduil einen unsicheren Blick zu, „Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung mit Euch, Vater?"  
Der junge Elb senkte seinen Bogen.  
Er war sehr begabt im Umgang mit dieser Waffe und Thranduil vermutete, dass einer der Gründe die Blutsverwandtschaft mit der jungen Elbin war, welche so unglücklich beim Feuer des Drachen umgekommen war. Ihm selbst fiel es leichter ein Langschwert zu führen, während die Silvanelben zumeist andere Waffen wie Pfeil und Bogen sowie Dolchen beherrschten.  
„Legolas."  
„Ja?" Die beiden Elben befanden sich außerhalb des königlichen Palastes und an sonnigen Tagen brachte der König seinem Sohn die Kunst der Waffen bei, denn noch ergriffen weder Bitterkeit oder Gier nach Reichtum vollkommen Besitz über sein hartes Herz. Noch sah der liebevolle Vater auch keinen Grund für dicke, magische Tore hinter denen man sich verschanzen musste um die Krankheit der Welt zu ignorieren.  
Thranduil liebte seinen Sohn, dessen Augen dieselbe Stärke zeigten wie die seiner Mutter. Vermutlich entwickelte der Prinz einige der typischen Eigenschaften, denen man den Waldelben nachsagte, doch achtete sein Vater darauf, dass er mehr taktisches Denken erlernte. Obwohl Legolas inmitten der Silvan aufwuchs, sprach keiner zu ihm ein Wort über seine Mutter. 

Die Trauer um ihre Königin war ihnen noch zu nahe. 

Es gab auch kein Grab oder Denkmal, an welchem man den Tod der vom Drachenfeuer verschlungenen Elbenfrau betrauern konnte. Für die Waldelben war der Kampf bei Gundabad eine schwer ertragbare Begebenheit. Schon aus diesem Grund gebot ihnen der König kein Wort darüber zu verlieren, weder über seine geliebte Húrwen noch über den Kampf oder den Drachen.  
Legolas wurde von seinen nahen und entfernten Verwandten in der Kriegskunst unterwiesen, jedoch vermittelten sie ihm die leichtfertigen Gedankengänge der Waldelben, so dass seine Verbundenheit zur Heimat wuchs und sein späteres Bewusstsein darauf geprägt war, den Wald zu beschützen. Sie verrieten ihm die alten Strategien der Elben, sich mit anderen Völkern zu verbünden und gemeinsam, Seite an Seite, in einen Kampf zu ziehen.  
Doch Thranduils Lehren waren von anderer Natur. Er konzentrierte sich hauptsächlich auf sein eigenes Volk. Er begann andere Völker auszugrenzen und kümmerte sich nur noch um die eigenen Belange und dies gab er auch an seinen Sohn weiter. Er musste Orks hassen und die Zwerge lernte er schon bald zu verachten, wie sein Vater.  
Der König bezeichnete diese zweiseitige Erziehung gern als _deren_ Methoden und die Handelsweisen der _Hochelben_. Sofern Legolas' Mutter Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt hätte, wäre der junge Prinz mit Sicherheit ausschließlich von den reizbareren Waldelben in die Schule genommen worden. Doch da die junge Frau verstorben war, nahm Thranduil einen großen Teil dessen Ausbildung in die Hand und lehrte Legloas außerdem das Lesen und Schreiben, sowie die Lieder der Geschichte. 

„Vater?", kam es noch einmal mit Nachdruck aus dem Mund des Elbenjünglings.  
„Du hast dich wirklich sehr im Bogenschießen gesteigert, mein Sohn", antwortete Thranduil, jedoch ohne dabei seine hochmütige Miene zu regen. Legolas zeigte daraufhin ein stolzes Lächeln. Wie jeder andere Sohn auch, wollte ein Legolas als junger Bursche gern von seinem Vater bemerkt werden, Lob von ihm erhalten und außerdem seinem Vater nützlich sein. Es war sein noch junges Blut, das ihm diese naive Ehrlichkeit verlieh.  
Nein.  
Es war das Blut der Waldelben, welches in seinen Adern floss.  
Das war alles.  
 _Für den Augenblick, ist sein Wissen ausreichend.  
_ Legolas brauchte wahre Furcht noch nicht kennenlernen.  
 _Er braucht es überhaupt nicht erfahren._  
Er sollte nie erleben wie es war einem Feind gegenüberzustehen, den man nicht bezwingen konnte.  
 _So jemandem soll er sich nie entgegenstellen._  
Die Furcht einen Geliebten zu verlieren.  
 _Er soll hier bleiben, hier wo ich ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit beschützen kann._  
„Hier, schau." Thranduil zog das Langschwert, welches er an seiner Hüfte am Gürtel befestigt hatte aus der Scheide und reichte es dem Prinzen. Legolas betrachtete es mit einer misstrauischen Miene, bevor seine Hände es selbst berührten. Unmerklich entfuhr ihm ein erstauntes Aufseufzen, als er erkannte wie wunderschön dieses Schwert war. Es fühlte sich leicht und elegant an, während es im Sonnenlicht sanft funkelte und das Metall fühlte sich angenehm kühl auf seiner kleinen Hand an. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Empfinden. Legolas war andere Waffen gewohnt, welche aus dem stumpfen, warmen Holz des Waldes gemacht worden waren und die ihm sonst als am Schönsten erschienen. In ihnen lebte die Seele des Waldes, meinte er.  
Dennoch war diese Schönheit…  
„Es wurde in Doriath geschmiedet." Mit äußerster Behutsamkeit streichelte er das Schwert seines Vaters. Legolas kannte die Erhabenheit von Doriath noch nicht, genauso wenig wie er mit den Künsten und den Weisheiten der Sindarelben vertraut war. Er bemerkte plötzlich, wie er mit seiner Hand feine Linien nachziehen konnte. Auf dem Schwert befand sich eine Innschrift in das Metall eingraviert, doch er konnte sich nur an seinen Vater wenden: „Was steht denn hier?"  
Thranduil zeigte ein bitteres Lächeln. Legolas konnte noch nicht alles perfekt lesen.  
„Du hast nicht ausreichend gelernt. Es ist nicht so schwer, was hier geschrieben steht. Finde es später allein heraus", entgegnete sein Vater und brachte Legolas damit zu einem ungewöhnlichen Schmollen.  
„Jetzt solltest du lernen, wie man mit dem Langschwert kämpft", sprach der König.  
„Aber… ich mag den Bogen und Dolche viel lieber, Vater", protestierte Legolas ein wenig kleinlaut.  
„In der Kriegskunst solltest du so viele verschiedene Waffen beherrschen, wie es geht. Nun komm und lerne damit umzugehen."  
Legolas nahm das Langschwert in eine Hand und versuchte es ebenso zu hantieren, wie er es bei seinem Vater so oft beobachtet hatte. Jedoch war der Elbenprinz ungeübt und so viel ihm das Schwert bald aus der Hand.  
„Ah…", rasch versuchte Legolas seinen Griff zu korrigieren, doch dabei fiel ihm die Klinge auf die Handfläche. Er war so erschrocken darüber, dass er das Schwert fallen ließ. Thranduil aber reagierte ebenso schnell und ergriff es bevor es auf dem Boden aufkam.  
„Legolas, sieh dir deine Hand genau an."  
Er tat wie ihm geheißen, obwohl er sich fürchtete auf seine Hände hinunterzusehen um Blut hinausfließen zu sehen. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung waren dort nichts zu sehen. Der König ließ das Schwert durch die Luft gleiten wobei er ein paar herabfallende Blätter sauber in zwei Hälften geteilt wurden.  
„Dieses Schwert wird keinem Elb ein Leid zufügen."  
Der junge Prinz starrte seinen Vater unentwegt an bevor er eine leise Frage äußerte: „Wirklich nicht?"  
Thranduil nahm sein Schwert und legte seine bloße Hand um die Klinge, damit er es gleich demonstrieren konnte. Legolas betrachtete das Geschehen mit Faszination und tat es seinem Vater gleich.  
„Warum? … Und wie?"  
„Es wurde einst von der Sindarelbin Melian mit einem Zauber belegt. Dies ist ein königliches Schwert."  
„Königlich?", wiederholte Legolas während seine Augen funkelnde Begeisterung ausdrückten, als er zu seinem Vater aufsah. Er sah seiner Mutter in diesem Augenblick so ähnlich.  
„Aber… dann kann ich es doch gar nicht beherrschen."  
Thranduil hörte nicht auf die Worte, sondern gab ihm die Waffe wieder in die Hand.  
„Übe weiter."  
Perplex wandte Legolas sich um, denn eine der Wachen kam auf den König zu und erstattete ihm flüsternd Bericht. Ganz gleich wie gedämpft die Stimme des anderen Elben auch war, Legolas konnte ihn ausgezeichnet verstehen.  
„Da ist jemand gekommen um Euch um eine Audienz zu bitten."  
„Wer soll das sein?"  
„Er sagte, dass er derjenige sei, von dem Mithrandir gesprochen habe. Es ist ein Mensch." Einen kurzen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille und kurz darauf nickte Thranduil mit einem „ _ich habe verstanden, ich werde ihn sofort aufsuchen_ ". Dann wandte er sich an seinen Sohn: „Legolas, du übst weiter mit dem Schwert." Der Prinz nickte und hielt die Waffe respektvoll bei sich. Mit einem kurzen „ja Vater" beobachtete er wie Thranduil und die Wache den Platz verließen.

Ein königliches Schwert.  
Legolas fragte sich, was es wohl wirklich mit einem königlichen Schwert auf sich hatte und bedachte es unentweg mit neugierigen Blicken.  
Er spürte eine starke Kraft durch es hindurchfließen.  
Es war eine andere Kraft, als jene die von den Silvanelben ausging. Sie war mächtig.  
Dem Prinzen erschien es, als befinde sich jemand in unmittelbarer Nähe. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wandte er sich um und sah sie. Vor ihm stand eine wunderschöne Elbin, die ihn sehr an dieses Schwert erinnerte. Ihr Haar war silberblond und ihre Gewänder ebenso silbern. 

_Wer seid ihr?_

 _Wer seid Ihr? Ein Mitglied des Sindarelbengeschlechtes? Gehört Ihr zur Königsfamilie?_

Diese Fragen waren nur an sein Herz gerichtet und wurden nie klar ausgesprochen.

 _Thranduil ist mein Vater._

Diese wundersame Elbin in Silber, flimmerte beinahe transparent, wie die Bewegungen des Wassers. Sie hob eine ihrer Hände und legte sie an die Wange des Prinzen.  
War sie eine Illustion? 

Nein, eine Erinnerung. 

_Euch soll die Gunst der Valar beschützen._

Als sei diese Frau eine nahe Bekannte, küsste sie die Lippen des Prinzen kurz.  
Doch wie es sich für die Spiegelung einer Erinnerung gehörte, spürte er es nicht.

 _Soll die Gunst von Melian mit Euch sein._

 _Sowie der Schutz, den ich Euch mitgebe._

Legolas sah das Abbild unentwegt an. Mit diesem Schwert, dass spürte sein Herz, würden seine Hände weder mit Blut besudelt, noch sein Herz von Dunkelheit heimgesucht.  
Doch ehe er es sich versah, bemerkte er doch etwas mehr. Eine Eingebung. Seine Hand berührte die eigenen Lippen und in diesem Moment verschwand das Phantom mit einem starken Windstoß, der gleich einer Erinnerung durch den Wald und das silberblonde Haar des Elbenprinzen streichelte.

„Mutter?"

 _Ende_

 _A/N: Hilfe, gehört das eigentlich noch zur selben Reihe, obwohl der Blickwinkel teilweise auf Legolas gerichtet ist? Na ja, kommt, drücken wir ein Auge zu. Außerdem, Vaterliebe geht nun mal nicht ohne Kind und Dank unseres guten Peter Jackson hab ich in Kombination mit sämtlichen Werken Tolkiens (Silmarillion etc.) tausend kleine Plotbunnies bekommen. Mist, Mist, mit diesem One-shot habe ich mir eigentlich ein Eigentor geschossen, weil ich unheimlich Lust bekommen habe, eine längere Fanfic zu Mittelerde zu schreiben und argh, so wie ich mich kenne wird das aufgrund meiner diversen alltäglichen Verpflichtungen und sonstigen hobbytechnischen Verhinderungen Ewigkeiten dauern. Aber irgendwie würde es mir am Herzen liegen und ehrlich,… nur noch ein OS und dann bin ich schon wieder durch mit der Sammlung? Das geht jawohl gar nicht, oder? Sollte ich etwas zu meiner Idee sagen, dann das hier: Thranduil, Legolas, Húrwen (OC), Tauriel und Kili. So, dann mal bis nächste Woche, die extrem hektisch für mich wird, weil ich ziehe zwei Wochen Arbeiten ohne einen einzigen freien Tag durch ^_^; Ich wohne übrigens nicht in Deutschland, deshalb… falls das in Deutschland normal ist, ich bin so was halt nicht gewöhnt xD_


	5. Kapitel: Erbarmen

**Erbarmen**

„ _Ich vermute, dass der vor mir liegende Weg mit viel Blut besudelt sein wird."_

„ _Wenn dem so sei, nehmt dieses Schwert um es aus Eurem Weg zu entfernen.  
Selbst wenn Eure Hände von Blut getränkt werden,  
Eure Seele wird rein bleiben.  
Ihr werdet mit diese Waffe zum Schutz führen.  
Um jene zu beschützen, die Ihr liebt.  
Und auch  
um Euch selbst zu verteidigen."_

„ _Ich habe die Eine, die ich liebe nicht beschützen können.  
Selbst mit Eurer heiligen Gunst in meinen Händen."_

„ _Nein.  
Diejenige, die Ihr liebt,  
hat Euch beschützt…"_

„… _und diese Liebe  
wird auch weiterhin mit Euch sein."  
_

Er ließ sich auf seinem Thron nieder und schlug ein Bein über das andere. In den Thronsaal hinein kam sein Berater, mit dem der König ein paar rasche Blicke austauschte. Der dunkelhaarige Elb brachte jemanden mit sich. Einen Mann, verhüllt in einem langen, grau-grünen Mantel, den er sich bis unter die Augen zugeknöpft hatte. Nachdem der Mann die undurchdringbare Kapuze zurückschlug, ging er vor dem Elbenkönig auf die Knie und senkte seinem Kopf.  
„Mein Herr, wenn Ihr mir die Ehre erweist mich vorstellen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Arathorn, einer der Dúnedain", sprach die volle Stimme des fremden Mannes.  
 _Das_ also war das momentane Oberhaupt der Dúnedain, Arathorn? Dachte sich der kalte König.  
„Und worum ersucht Ihr mich, den König des Waldlandreiches?", wollte Thranduil halb interessiert, halb mit Desinteresse von seinem Besuch wissen. Die auf den Boden gerichteten, grauen Augen des Menschen waren von keiner Stimmung getrübt, sondern wirkten klar und stechend. Dies fand der Elbenkönig erstaunlich und erhob noch einmal die Stimme: „Hebt Euren Kopf, Dúnadan."  
Arathorn tat wie ihm geheißen und sah in das edle Antlitz Thranduils, welcher ihn noch einmal fragte: „Was begehrt nun ein Weltenflüchtling aus dem hohen Norden?"  
„Ich kam in aller Untertänigkeit um eine Allianz mit Eurem Reich dem Dü-… den prächtigen Grünwald, in welchem Ihr, König Thranduil herrscht, zu errichten", antwortete der Waldläufer.  
Der Düsterwald. Dieser Name war ihm beinahe aus dem Munde entwichen. Früher war das Reich, in dem sich das Waldlandreich befand, bekannt unter dem Namen Grünwald der Prächtige bekannt.  
„Düsterwald ist die pasendere Bezeichnung, die wir für den Eryn Lasgalen verwenden. Aber ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass wir nur für den Frieden mit den Dúnedain aus dem Norden eine Allianz benötigen. Euer Volk und _mein_ Volk haben keinerlei Berührungspunkte. Also sagt mir, _Mensch_ , warum sollten wir nun eine schließen?", fragte Thranduil mit Winterluft in Stimme und Augen. Arathorn aber ließ sich nicht beirren: „Ihr habt Recht, bisher waren wir in keinerlei Bündnis." Thranduils Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich trage etwas bei mir. Etwas von großer Wichtigkeit. Es ist eine Prophezeiung."  
„Eine Prophezeiung, sagt Ihr?"  
„Eine Prophezeiung über den Tod."

Thranduil erklärte sich zu einer Unterredung bereit und nahm den Waldläufer mit in sein privates Gemach. Wie üblich belegte der König die Türen zu seinen Gemächern mit einem magischen Siegel.  
„Ein Siegel?", fragte der Mann mit erstaunter Miene. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er die Magie der Elben so nahe gesehen. Er betrachtete das Geschehen mit Faszination bevor er kommentierte: „Das hieße also, solltet Ihr mich töten, fände es niemand heraus, ist das richtig?"  
„Egal in welchem Zimmer dieses Palastes Ihr Euer Leben ließet, niemand erführe es so lange ich es nicht wünsche", erklärte der König trocken und wandte sich dem eigentlichen Thema zu, „Nun denn, weshalb ersucht Ihr mich um ein Bündnis? Hat Elrond Euch eines verwehrt?"  
Arathorn weitere überrascht seine Augen und eben diese Verwunderung sprach ihm aus dem Gesicht. Den Namen Elrond hatte er schon oft gehört. „Was habt Ihr?"  
„Verzeiht König Thranduil, ich habe nicht erwartet Lord Elronds Namen aus Eurem Munde zu hören. Gewiss habe ich auch Lord Elrond aufgesucht und er gewährte diese Allianz. Dennoch… diese Verbindung muss noch viel größer werden", erklärte Arthorn mit Hochachtung und äußerstem Bedacht darauf, welche Worte er wählte.  
Für Thranduil war es klar, was Arathorn damit sagen wollte. Ein Bündnis das aus zahlreichen Völkern und Armeen bestünde, sollte errichtet werden. Unmerklich nickte der Hochelb zu sich selbst.  
„Für geheime Gespräche dieser Art sind meine Siegel ausreichend."  
„Geheime Gespräche, mein Herr?"  
„Sehe ich das etwa falsch?"  
„Im Gegenteil. Auch ich habe mich bemüht niemanden in diese Angelegenheit einzuweihen."  
Thranduil schenkte etwas Rotwein in zwei Gläser und reichte dem Menschen eines. Er wirkte jung. Beachtlich viele Jahre zu jung für das Oberhaupt der Dúnedain sogar.  
„Ich nehme an, dass Arador verstorben ist?"  
Wieder war Verwirrung und Überraschung in Arathorns Gesicht abzulesen. Man konnte Elben nichts vormachen und jene, die mit ihnen nicht vertraut waren, erlebten vielerlei Wundersames an ihnen.  
„Ihr wisst tatsächlich alles, was in den Ländern vor sich geht, König Thranduil", äußerte der Mensch.  
„Bei weitem nicht alles. Den Grund für Eure Anreise habe ich nicht gewusst. Der Name Eures Vaters ist mir wohl zu Ohren gekommen, doch getroffen aber ich ihn nie", berichtigte Thranduil, „Trinkt. Es ist kein Gift enthalten."  
Der Elbenkönig schenkte sich neuen Wein ein während er Arathorn dabei beobachtete, wie er das Getränk bereits vergaß. Der Mensch war ergriffen von der elbischen Schönheit vor sich und wie er merkte, bestätigten sich die Gerüchte um ihn. Ein König, der selbst auf großzügigge Weise den Wein reichte, bekam man nicht alle Tage zu sehen. Schließlich hob Arathorn das Glas für einen kleinen Gruß und nahm einen Schluck.  
„Eure Weinkammern beherbergen nur Gutes", meinte Arathorn nachdem er sein Glas wieder abgestellt hatte. Ein hochmütiges Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Porzellangesicht des Elben aus und begann Arathorn dazu zu bewegen weiter zu sprechen.

„Wo soll ich bloß anfangen zu brichten? Ich schätze es lässt sich nicht umgehen am Anfang aller Dinge zu beginnen. Als ich noch sehr, sehr jung war und mich in ein junges Fräulein verliebte", begann der Waldläufer nun, während er hin und wieder seine Lippen mit starkem Alkohol benetzte und seine Wangen sich etwas erhitzten da er an seine alte Liebe dachte, „Sie war eine wunderschöne, wenn auch strenge Frau. Noch viel zu jung um sich mit dem Oberhaupt der Dúnedain zu vermählen, doch da unsere Herzen sich miteinander verbunden hatten…"  
Arathorn machte eine kurze Pause bevor er fortfuhr: „Nach unserer Heirat, begann sie sich zu verändern, so als hegte sie ein Geheimnis. Ich bat sie inständig darum mir zu sagen was sie quälte und so machte sie mir eine Weissagung."  
Arathorn sah Thranduil unentwegt an. Obwohl sich auf dessen Lippen ein zarter Anflug eines Lächelns befand, war in seinen Augen nicht auch nur der Anschein eines Lachens zu erkennen.  
„Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass mein Leben nicht von langer Dauer ist", berichtete der Mann und ließ ein trostloses Seufzen heraus, „Aus diesem Grund plädierte ihr Herr Vater darauf, dass wir nicht länger miteinander verheiratet bleiben sollten. Ihre Mutter aber kannte die gesamte Botschaft. Sie sagte, dass aus unserer Liebe die Hoffnung geboren würde." Als erwachte Arathorn aus einer tiefen Trance sah er sich um.  
„Beruhigt Euch, nichts von Eurer Erzählung wird nach außen dringen."  
Arathorn erinnerte sich mit einem Mal an die Versiegelung der Türen. Natürlich verließ diese Gemächer nichts, das Thranduil innerhalb dieser Wände behalten wollte. Erleichtert über diese Erkenntnis, atmete der Mann tief durch. „Nun, vor kurzem wurde unser Kind geboren. Wie die Prophezeiung uns geheißen, ist es ein Junge. Ich werde meinen Sohn wahrscheinlich nicht aufwachsen sehen. Immerhin wurde mein Tod vorausgesagt."  
„Eine Weissagung hat keine Macht über das Leben", meinte Thranduil kühl.  
„Nein, aber ich werde sterben", erklärte Arathorn bestimmt und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, wobei ihm der starke Alkohol in die Augen stieg, „Ich werde sterben müssen. Auch wenn ich meine Frau und meinen Sohn über alles liebe, muss ich mein Leben für sie geben. Doch sobald ich sterbe, kann ich sie nicht mehr schützen."  
Der Waldläufer legte sich eine seiner Hände an die Schläfen. Der Wein hatte ihm Schwindel bereitet und nun tat es gut etwas Kühles an seinem Kopf zu fühlen. Als er wieder aufsah bemerkte er, dass Thranduil sich an den Tisch gesetzt und ihn unentwegt im Auge behielt.  
„Es muss sicher einen törichten Eindruck machen, dass ein Stammesführer seinen eigenen Tod fürchtet. Es muss Euch zum Lachen bringen." Thranduil aber zeigte nicht die leiseste Regung. Er sah den Menschen weiterhin an.  
„Dúnadan."  
„Bitte, nennt mich Arathorn. Bei den Waldläufern ist die Anrede zwar etwas anders, aber Euch gegenüber…" Der König zeigte ein belustigtes Grinsen, doch verdunkelte sich seine Miene nach wenigen Sekunden, „Nun gut, Arathorn. Wenn Ihr Eure Ehefrau und Euer Kind so sehr beschützen wollt, dann entsagt Eurem Status und flieht mit Euren Lieben."  
Die blauen Augen des Königs beobachteten die Regung Arathorns, der nun sehr ernst und klar wirkte. „Ich bin das Oberhaupt der Dúnedain. Ein Nachfahre der Könige eines längst vergangenen Königreiches. Ein Streunder des Nordes und sollte ich nun auch meinen Stolz hinter mir lassen, dann bleibt mir nichts mehr. Unser Volk genießt kaum etwas von der Gunst der Valar, so dass es mich nicht wundert sollte mein Volk eines Tages zu Grunde gehen. Mein Sohn jedoch ist die Hoffnung. Der prächtige Grünwald wird langsam von der Dunkelheit verschlungen und das sagt mir, dass die Zeit des Bösen immer näher schreitet. Für genau diede Zeit der Dunkelheit wird mein Sohn die Hoffnung sein. Ich werde nicht davon laufen, sondern für meinen Sohn das tun, was in meiner Macht steht."  
„Und was soll das sein? Das was Ihr für Euren Sohn tun könnt?"  
„Die Feinde meines Sohnes verringern. Sollte es mir gelingen die Sympathisanten zu vervielfachen, dann möchte ich auch dies tun", entgegnete Arathorn mit sachlich, aber doch ernster Stimme.  
„Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun", sprach Thranduil gelangweilt und winkte ab, „Geht nach Imladris und bittet Elrond um Rat."  
„Natürlich habe ich das bereits getan. Wenn ich sterbe, werden meine Frau und mein Sohn unter Lord Elronds Schutz leben", erklärte der Mensch.  
„Dann gibt es doch gar kein Problem."  
„Gewiss, in der Hinsicht sind meine Angelegenheiten geklärt. Es gibt jedoch Orte in denen Lord Elronds Arme nicht reichen."  
Thranduil hüllte sich in Schweigen. Er wusste genau worauf der Waldläufer hinaus wollte.  
„An diesen Ort zum Beispiel, das Königreich des Waldes in Rhovanion. Im größten Elbenreich Mittelerdes, wie ich hörte. Doch berichtete mir Elrond in Imladris, dass der Elbenkönig in diesen Wäldern exzentrisch ist und hegt keinerlei Verbindungen nach Imladris oder Lothlórien. Aus diesem Grund bat ich Gandalf, Mithrandir, euch einen Besuch abzustatten und an meiner statt um eine Audienz zu bitten."  
„Exzentrisch?", Thranduil schmunzelte.  
„Sollte ich Euch damit verletzt haben, entschuldige ich mich für meine Unverfrorenheit", erwiderte Arathorn mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.  
„Solche Kleinigkeiten kümmern mich nicht. Es ist wohl richtig, dass ich mich aus jeglichen Belangen anderer Völker hinaushalte", entgegnete der König und wobei er sein kaltes Lächeln aufrecht erhielt und den Waldläufer unentwegt ansah. „Merkwürdig", bemerkte dieser, „Ich bin bereits einigen Elben begegnet, aber Ihr König Thranduil seid anders. Wie soll ich das am besten in Worte fassen…"  
„Exzentrisch", beendete der Hochelb den Satz des Menschen ohne dabei sein hochmütiges Lächeln abzusetzen. Bei den Worten des sonst so ernsthaften Königs, huschte Arathorn ein unangebrachtes Lachen heraus.  
„Nun, wenn Ihr, ein eigensinniger König sein, dann bin ich sicher auch ein sehr eigenwilliges Oberhaupt." Die beiden Oberhäupter tauschten einen festen Blick miteinander aus. Auf jedem Gesicht ein schiefes Grinsen.  
„Arathorn, lasst mich Eurem Wunsch Gehör zeigen", sagte Thranduil schließlich nach einer kleinen Pause in der er allem Anschein nach darüber sinnierte, ob er dem Menschen überhaupt entgegenkommen sollte oder nicht, „Wie ist der Name Eures Sohnes?"  
„Bei den Waldläufern nennt man ihn Aragorn."  
„Aragorn. So sei es denn, dass ich und mein Volk, Eurem Sohn Aragorn nicht zum Feind werden. Sollte es jemals dazu kommen, dass ihn die Not drängt, dann werde ich ihm eine Armee zu Verfügung stellen. Ich schätze mit dieser Lösung werdet Ihr beruhigt sterben können."  
Arathorn nickte schweigend, ein bitteres Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab und er verbeugte sich tief.  
„Das ist ein Versprechen vom König", fügte Thranduil hinzu.  
„Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen."

Es verstrich ein ganzes Jahr seit Arathorn den Düsterwald besucht hatte, ohne das Kunde von ihm kam. Exakt im darauffolgenden Jahr kam Gandals in das Waldlandreich geritten um dem König die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass Arathorn, Aradors Sohn heldenhaft auf dem Schlachtfeld gefallen war, als dieser die Feinde seines Sohnes zur Strecke brachte.

 _Ende_


End file.
